The Half Princess (discontinued Up for adoption)
by LovingRainbow
Summary: Zen and Shirayuki were finally married, and had a beautiful daughter with red hair and blue eyes, whom they named Azumi. But unfortunately, fate didn't allow them to stay together. They were forced apart due to their social differences. It has been 13 years already that they are apart. Does Azumi has the power to reunite them forever? Read to find out. Enjoy, and review. By Emma.


_**Hellp there everyone. This is Ema speaking/typing.**_

 _ **I have always loved Akagami no Shirayukihime, the amazing story by Sorata Akizuki sensei. I have been in love with it when I first laid my eyes on it. That's why I want to write another fanfiction on it.**_

 _ **The story will be entirely in the point of view (POV) of Shirayuki's one and only daughter, Azumi, and the plot line is simple.**_

 _ **Shirayuki and Zen are separated due to their social differences, and it is Azumi's responsibility to bring them back together.**_

 _ **There. You have the plot before you. If anyone wants changes, they may write it to me. But please useless harsh critics are NOT welcomed here. Those who don't like it, don't read it. Simple. You will enjoy this story, and at the same time, criticize it. No. That's not happening.**_

 _ **So, anyone who's interested, please give me a hand and let's read, an 'Akagami no Shirayukihime story'.**_

 _ **Thanks for your support.**_

 **Disclaimer: As I have already said, I don't own it. The story is entirely owned by the author.**

* * *

 _ **A HALF PRINCESS**_

 _This is the story of my mother._

 _People might laugh and say, that this is a fairy tale. That all these mysterious things can never happen._

 _But this is the true story of my mother. The man that my mother truly loved, was a Prince._

 _Mother was just a normal herbalist in the kingdom of Tanbarun. She had a normal life, just like other people, though not so normal, because she had red hair, which was an unusual thing for everyone. She had duties, works, herbs, and everything which would make her grow more and more perfect in the field of medicines._

 _My mother met him when she was trying to run away from Prince Raj, who wanted to make her his concubine._ _Due to her unusual hair color, mother was raised to always be careful of showing her hair in new surroundings and grew to be an independent young woman. However, her hair gets her noticed by Prince Raj, who orders her to become his concubine. Refusing his orders, she cuts her hair and leaves it behind as part of what he wanted and escapes to the neighboring kingdom of Clarines._

 _On her way there, she meets and befriends Prince Zen and his two aides. When the prince was poisoned by an apple meant for mother gifted by Raj, she successfully obtained the antidote and decided to accompany the trio to Clarines. Shortly thereafter, mother passed an exam for a position to train in the palace as a herbalist. Mother finds a place in Clarines and carries out her duties as a court herbalist. Over the course of time, the Prince and Mother begin to fall in love with each other and eventually begin a romantic relationship, in spite of opposition due to their difference in social status._

 _My mom said, that he was a stubborn, slightly arrogant, childish, immature, yet brave and nice guy. He was bound due to the fact that he was a prince. But...he was different. He was caring, kind, yet strict and hardworking at the same time. She was attracted to him, when he saved her from the poisoned apple. Not only that, he had saved her countless numbers of times. Whenever she fell into trouble, he was always there for her. He was strong, kind, and indifferent. In all...he was not the most perfect of creature._

 _Mom and he started a romantic relationship when they accepted each others love . It was not all. They had many adventures. Many many adventures. They defeated many enemies together. They made many friends, and they had many fights. Then, they had me._

 _But...maybe, just maybe, fate didn't want them to be together._

* * *

"Azumi! Azumi!"

I was staring at the wild flower of our small garden. The flowers were really pretty.

"Azumi! There you are!"

I turned my gaze at the beautiful woman standing behind me. Her face was sweaty. Maybe she was working again, looking after the sick and poor.

"Hey _Okaasan._ Were you calling for me?"

I smiled at her. Mom was frowning, but eventually she smiled again. I know she couldn't resist my smile.

* * *

"Azumi, did you do your work?"

 _"Hai!"_

"Did you have your food?"

" _Hai!"_

"Did you water the plants?"

" _Hai!"_

" Did you..."

But I didn't let her finish.

"Did I clean the tatami mats? Did I give the medicines to our sick neighbour next door? Did I clean the entrance? Did I the fold the clothes? _Hai okaasan,_ don't worry!" I smiled my usual toothy grin. She smiled back.

Now that I think about it, mom did say I was a very responsible girl. I looked at her stomach. he had grown really thin over the days.

As she was smiling at me, I scolded her, "But it seems you didn't eat any food!"

I immediately rushed to the pantry to bring back some _senbeis._ Mom loved _Senbei._

As she was munching the crackers, I said to her, "Mommy, you know what's tomorrow, right?"

Her face lighted up in a calm smile. "How can I forget, sweetie?"

I grinned. It was my 15th birthday tomorrow. I was very excited.

"Mamma, what present do you have for me?" I asked excitedly. She replied. "Its a..."

"Its a?"

"Secret!" And she laughed. I puffed my cheeks. "It better be something good!" I said.

"Yes sweetie. It will be. Trust me."

••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
